O Melhor Presente: Você
by Juhh
Summary: Neji e Tenten sempre costumavam treinar juntos desde antes de virarem respectivamente Jounin e Chuunin. Após tanto tempo de convivio como esquecer o aniversário de sua parceira de treino tão facilmente? Pois é... fic feita para Tia Renatinha


O sol se punha no horizonte anunciando o término do dia e do treino de Neji e Tenten. Os orbes prateados do jovem Hyuuga fitavam a bela mulher que a sua companheira de time se tornara. Tenten agora possuía um corpo esguio e com curvas tentadoras; completamente diferente de alguns anos atrás, quando eles eram apenas gennins e começaram a treinar no time do Gai-sensei.

- Neji. – Os chocolates miraram os prateados de forma doce.

- O que? – respondeu friamente, era inevitável não fazê-lo.

- Já que o treino terminou, estou indo, ou você quer treinar mais? – A kunoichi especialista em armas freou diante da expressão desapontada que o shinobi a sua frente deixou escapar. – Algum problema? – Os castanhos nos prateados.

- Não. Nenhum. – Neji permaneceu inexpressivo como sempre.

- Que bom, então. – Os lábios deliciosamente rubros da garota a sua frente contornaram um sorriso doce que o Hyuuga já conhecia há tempos. – Até amanhã, boa noite. – Ela agora acenava de longe, esboçando o mesmo sorriso que povoava os sonhos de Neji.

~**x**~**x**~**x**~

A Lua já estava alta no céu, majestosamente. Era uma noite linda, de céu estrelado; entretanto, as mais belas estrelas perdiam toda a sua magnitude aos olhos do furioso Hyuuga, que esperava sozinho. _O que será que ela pensa que está fazendo me deixando esperar aqui o dia inteiro?, _pensou enquanto sentava-se sobre a relva, lembrando-se de todos os detalhes do treino do dia anterior., Sabia muito bem que ela mencionara as palavras "até amanhã". Mas logo se rendeu ao cansaço e acabou por decidir em voltar ao clã Hyuuga para descansar.

Estava furioso. Caminhava apenas seguindo seus instintos, sem reparar realmente para onde estava indo, estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Quando deu conta de si, já havia passado pelo portão da ramificação principal dos Hyuuga e estava próximo de onde os membros da família secundária viviam. Eentretanto, uma voz familiar o retirou da sua rota:

- N-Neji-kun aconteceu algo? – Sua prima Hinata o fitou, enrubescida.

- Não. – Os prateados audaciosos de Neji fitaram os mesmos prateados envergonhados da prima, mas prosseguiu o seu caminho ignorando-a.

- É q-que a Tenten me pareceu deprimida hoje... V-vocês estavam treinando muito atualmente e... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, foi jogada contra a parede e presa pelos pulsos por seu primo. Os prateados dele estavam visivelmente alterados, eles sempre eram desdenhosos.

- Você estava com a Tenten hoje? – O Hyuuga pressionou fortemente os pulsos de Hinata, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- P-pare, pare Neji. Está machucando... – Ele estava furioso.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- H-hoje foi o a-aniversário dela. M-mas como você não e-estava lá e ela estava meio d-deprimida, achei que v-vocês tinham brigado... – Antes que ela prosseguisse, ele a soltou e seguiu em rumo a saída.

"_Mas é claro! Como eu pude esquecer? Acabei ficando excitado demais com a idéia de poder vê-la todos os dias nos treinos, que me esqueci completamente do dia especial que era para ela hoje..."_

- N-Neji-kun... – Ele já estava longe demais para ouvir e conseguir perceber a prima chamando-o.

Neji avançou o mais rápido que pôde para a casa de Tenten, seus orbes prateados estavam receosos, mas não menos apáticos que o normal. Ele nem ao menos se lembrou de levar um presente, saíra preocupado em reparar a falta cometida, esquecer o aniversário dela. O que tanto o atormentara naquela tarde, tornara-se o prenuncio de uma noite tempestuosa quando foi anunciado pelos lábios da prima, que deixara passar em branco, aquela data. Como podia?, questionava-se, Entretanto, ela sequer mencionara o fato no dia anterior... Nem mesmo a festa. Fitou o infinito com os perolados, talvez por sabê-lo avesso á reuniões desse tipo, mas isso não o abonava o erro. Conhecia-a há anos, e Tenten era incapaz de deixar passar um aniversário dele em branco, e era assim que retribuía? Preocupando-se mais consigo mesmo?

Outro erro, pensou.

Parou próximo a casa de Tenten, onde havia muitas flores. Escolheu alguns Narcisos, cuidadosamente utilizando-se do Byakugan para selecioná-los, e seguiu finalmente para a casa da sua antiga companheira de equipe e de treinos. Não sentia-se mais confortado por seu esquecimento, mesmo com aquele buquê entre os dedos.

Observou a casa ao longe, entretanto tudo estava silencioso demais para ali ter tido uma festa outrora. Decidiu bater à porta, mas ninguém abriu. Insistiu mais uma vez, batendo mais bruscamente e com um som irritante a porta se moveu. Estava aberta. Mesmo estranhando a situação, o Hyuuga resolveu entrar.

Olhou para aquela sala, onde estivera algumas vezes antes junto com o time nove do Gai sensei, mas agora não havia ninguém. Resolveu procurar na cozinha, mas esta também estava deserta. Aquilo não era nada bom, estava começando a ficar preocupado. Talvez ela tivesse um encontro depois da festa. O buquê em sua mão pareceu ainda menor do que realmente era. Sentiu-se inquieto por segundos diante daquela alrtenativa de sua mente, mas descartou-a com sua lógica: amanhã era dia de treino. Tenten não faltava aos treinos, assim como ele. Seguiam uma disciplina rígida, eram tão parecidos nisso... Continuou procurando por todos os cômodos até que por fim sobrou apenas um.

Neji encarou a porta de madeira um tanto quanto ansioso e preocupado, entretanto abriu-a devagar, evitando mais uma decepção. Os prateados vaguearam procurando mais uma vez pela garota que fora sua companheira de equipe, mas só encontraram uma mulher, e que mulher... Os cabelos castanhos compridos encobriam uma parte das costas.A cintura, delicada como a de uma boneca, era deliciosamente maravilhosa. O Hyuuga estava hipnotizado, mas logo saiu do transe quando uma Kunai acertou em cheio a porta, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

- Quem está aí? – Uma voz feminina ecoou através do cômodo, era a voz de Tenten.

- Feliz aniversário. – Neji abriu a porta, imperceptivelmente enrubescido.

- Neji? – Tenten se cobriu com uma toalha rapidamente. – Está atrasado, a festa já acabou. – Os chocolates envergonhados miravam nos prateados tentadores.

- Não me lembro de ter sido convidado... – Os prateados sorriram maliciosamente e em seguida o Hyuuga estendeu o buquê para Tenten.

- Precisava de convite? – Ela sorriu daquele jeito único que Neji adorava, mas nunca comentou com ninguém. – Obrigada pelo presente... Narcisos não é? – Tenten apanhou as flores das mãos dele ainda sorrindo. – Pensei que tivesse se esquecido do meu aniversário. – Ela não o encarava nos olhos, estava encantada com o buquê.

- Depois de todos esses anos... Como eu poderia? - Falou convictamente desviando os olhos para outro lugar, se não ela fatalmente perceberia-lhe a mentira. E mesmo que ela lhe perdoasse, não seria tão complacente com seus pensamentos de agora. Se continuasse fitando-a daquele jeito, perderia todo o controle sob si mesmo. Acertara na flor escolhida.

Antes que ele pudesse dar conta de si, Tenten estava ao seu lado sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada. – Ela segredou próxima ao ouvido do Hyuuga, fazendo arrepiar discretamente quando roçou os lábios na sua bochecha selando, um amigável beijo que fez a pele dele arder.

Estavam tão próximos que era possível a ambos sentirem o calor dos corpos sendo trocados.

- Bem... Então se é só isso... Boa noite. – Os cchocolates encaravam os prateados enquanto se afastavam após aquilo.

- Tenten... – Neji puxou-a de volta, mas dessa vez para seus braços, ele já não conseguiria mais suportar ter que dizer "adeus" todas as noites, após um simples "Boa noite". – Sabe por que eu lhe trouxe justamente o Narciso? – o Hyuuga roçou os lábios nos da ninja especialista em armas, tomando-a em um beijo profundo, onde os corpos de moviam em movimentos milimetricamente sincronizados. As mãos de Neji passeavam pelo corpo da ninja ainda coberto pela toalha, era delicioso senti-la vibrar a cada toque. Os lábios do Hyuuga agora vagueavam pelo pescoço de Tenten, fazendo-a queimar de dentro para fora.

Era certamente esse o motivo que o fizera irritado á tarde, e solitário à noite, quando a ausência dela ainda foi maior. Um egoísta quando só pensou em si, no que sentia e esqueceu dela. Da data, da festa... do mundo. Pensava em Tenten; de fato pensara em todas horas... Ela era sua Tenten, e assim devia ser sempre. E, ele devia se desculpar por não conseguir ver Tenten além do quem ela era para ele, sua Tenten.

- P-Por quê? – Ela estava entregue as carícias dele, tremendo.

- O Narciso... – Ele retirou a parte de cima do Kimono com a ajuda dela. – É uma flor solitária e significa o egoísmo... – Ele beijou-a mais uma vez, misturando o sabor dela em sua boca, sentindo todo o gosto que tinha os lábios de Tenten.

-E-Egoísmo? – Tenten espantou-se com o significado, após ganhar um pouco de ar, sem no entanto parar de acariciá-lo um minuto sequer.

- Sim... Egoísmo... – Neji aproximava-os cada vez mais da cama a cada carícia recebida no calor daqueles beijos voluptuosos, até que ambos estivessem próximos o suficiente para sentir as cobertas tocarem em suas pernas. – Significa o sentimento que tenho por você. – Tenten caiu sentada na cama surpresa, mas logo Neji deitou sobre ela acariciando-lhe as pernas enquanto terminava sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Eu quero você só pra mim. – Os beijos estavam cada vez mais desejosos e mais quentes.

- N-Neji... - A kunoichi especialista em armas sussurrou fraca entre seu cabelos pretos.

- Isso, diga o meu nome... – Neji puxou a toalha que ainda encobria o belo corpo de Tenten, revelando as curvas tentadoras e os belos seios. O Hyuuga tornou a beijá-la, descendo pelo pescoço e mordiscando-o de leve até chegar aos seios. Ele os acariciava enquanto roçava seus lábios neles, provocando-a, para no instante seguinte descê-los úmidos sobre seu ventre, arrepiando-a, até chegar ao sexo dela.

A bela morena afagava os cabelos do Hyuuga, contorcendo-se de prazer quando a língua dele passeou pela sua entrada, obrigando-a gemer seu nome uma vez mais. Incendiando a pele do Hyuuga, que a invadiu violentamente e ao mesmo tempo de forma carinhosa.

- Mais... Eu quero mais... – Tenten arfava de prazer.

- Você vai ter que implorar... – Neji agora massageava o sexo dela enquanto beijava e mordiscava carinhosamente os seios fartos da morena.

Os lábios da kunoichi crisparam com o prazer. Tenten puxou o rosto de Neji de volta para perto do dela. Os chocolates nos prateados. – Eu disse que queria mais... – A Kunoichi ajudou a retirar o resto de roupa que Neji ainda vestia enquanto o beijava e o envolvia em um abraço tomado pelo desejo de tornar dois corpos um só.

O Hyuuga podia sentir os seios dela roçarem na pele dele. Era uma sensação deliciosa senti-la por completo, entregue a ele e ao seu desejo luxurioso. Aproximou o seu sexo ao dela, roçando-o bem vagarosamente, arrancando gemidos prazerosos dela.

- Isso, geme baixinho pra mim... Porque a partir de hoje e sempre você será só minha. – Neji penetrou o sexo dela, arrancando mais gemidos da kunoichi, mas que logo foram amenizados por um beijo impetuoso, fazendo as línguas se moverem em um movimento uniforme. Misturando todo o desejo proveniente das estocadas cada vez mais rápidas do Hyuuga contra o corpo macio de Tenten, transformando dor em prazer. – Se você gemer muito alto alguém poderá nos ouvir. – Neji colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Tenten, fazendo menção para ela se calar, mas a Kunoichi ignorou completamente o ato do Hyuuga, lambendo o dedo dele enquanto roçava os lábios, deixando Neji completamente deleitado com a situação.

- Enquanto eu estiver com você, nada mais me importa. – Tenten moveu o corpo para cima do de Neji, invertendo as posições de uma forma que as estocadas continuassem. Ela agora estava no comando, rebolando sobre o sexo dele que continuava consumindo o dela cada vez mais rápido.

Os corpos se moviam de forma sincronizada e deliciosa. As mãos do Hyuuga a ajudavam a rebolar mais facilmente sobre o sexo dele tornando o movimento impecável. Tenten alisava e arranhava o abdômen perfeitamente definido de Neji com o prazer da estocadas impetuosas, mas não menos gostosas.

O Hyuuga cuidadosamente sentou-se sem alterar o ritmo frenético das estocadas na morena, que gemia prazerosamente enquanto rebolava maravilhosamente sobre o sexo dele. Ele a beijou mais uma vez. Os suores dos corpos dos dois agora estavam misturados e unidos pelo prazer. Tenten ainda subia e descia no sexo de Neji enquanto roçava os lábios no pescoço dele e mordia de leve pelo prazer, as unhas eram cravadas nas costas do Hyuuga que a abraçava fortemente, unindo ainda mais os dois corpos.

Os corpos queimavam de dentro para fora, cada toque, cada beijo e cada estocada pareciam aumentar ainda mais aquele calor, que ardia como fogo, mas não machucava; pelo contrário, era muito prazeroso.

- N-Neji... – Tenten gemeu mais uma vez quando ele tomou um dos seus mamilos num beijo repleto de desejo e paixão, sugando-os delicadamente, levando a morena a deleitar-se sofregamente sobre o sexo dele no ápice do prazer de ambos. – Eu te amo... – Ela abraçou-o, e ele despejou todo seu desejo dentro dela. Onde o prazer de dois, se tornou um só.

Em corpos suados,o os dois caíram extasiados de prazer.

- Antes mesmo de você perceber, eu nunca pertenci a ninguém, a não ser você. Você é **o ****meu**** melhor presente**... Eu te amo... - Tenten sussurrou no ouvido de Neji antes de dormir.

O Hyuuga afagou os cabelos castanhos da kunoichi especialista em armas.

- Eu também... – ele balbuciou antes de adormecer junto a ela, agora o narciso jamais precisaria ficar sozinho novamente.


End file.
